Counterspell
For Magicians, Mana is essential. This powerful force is everything to the spellcaster and without it, those people are mere men waving their hands. With that intention in mind, many Magi have learned to control the magical weather that affects the flow of Mana in the area. These Counterspells have evolved into a Magic Circle that is taught and practiced many times over. Counterspell is specialized in three simple ways; Manacasting, Manaburn and Manacharge. Manacasting is the ability of the caster to shield herself from the effects of her own spells. Under normal circumstances, the caster would be affected by the same ailments her opponent receives from spells such as 'Push Mana'. Manaburn adds the ability to brand a rune into the opponent through the offense spells. This rune is a one-time damage instance against the target, should he cast a spell. The damage is equal to half of the hits (rounded down) from the target's followed spellcasting roll. This rune can be dispelled with an Arcana + INT roll with a DC of 5. The dispell takes a simple action to perform. Manaburn can be stacked. Manacharge is one of the most dreaded abilities. It gnaws against the caster's willpower and forces a huge amount of strength to pull it off. Those specialized in Manacharge reduce the DC for their spells by 2 (minimum 1) but receive 1 Stun Damage whenever they cast such a spell. The effect cannot apply as bonus towards offense spells. Spells like 'Push Mana' do not receive a bonus to their output. *(Talented required) The Spells Level 1 Push Mana DC: 1+ Duration: Complex Action The Caster bends Mana and moves it. This distorts the flow of Mana and makes it more difficult to collect the Mana required. All casters in the fight take a spellcasting penalty equal to the hits. The penalty can be resisted by a successful Arcana check (DC: 3). Under normal circumstances, the spell will last for at least three combat turns. Specialization: Manacasting Level 2 Juxtapose DC: Against Target Perception OR Ethereal Sight Check Duration: Simple Action A very simple and good defense against any opponent is to create an illusion. Such an illusion increases the defense of the character by 2 if successful against the target. Single targeted. Lasts for the rest of the combat turn. Specializations: None Level 3 Manabubble DC: 3+ Duration: Simple Action Defense against spells are hard to create, as they are made out of a layer of Mana that should be able to negate spells hitting it. Upon success, the caster wraps her target or herself inside a Manabubble that increases the defense against spells by 2 + net-hits. Lasts a Combat Turn. Specializations: Manacharge (net-hits are still calculated with the proper DC). Level 4 Antimagic DC: Against target Arcana roll. Duration: Complex Action Many spells require a channeling or components of arcane nature. Any disturbance towards the channeling will result in disastrous aftermaths and many Magicians are prone to take advantage of this fact. Antimagic is a simple spell, in which the caster channels a bolt of Mana that can disrupt channeling or destroy arcane components (like Element Points from The Elemental Roots Circle). If the target fails his Arcana roll, the channeling is reset or the component is lost. The affected caster also receives the net-hits in Stun Damage. Specializations: Manaburn. Level 5 Attack (Mana) Foci DC: Foci Strength + Empty Charges - Arcana Duration: Complex Action Damage: 3 + net-hits in Stun Damage Foci are peculiar accessories for Magicians. They are important to cast inside a Manahole and some can be used to cast spells immediately. These Foci can be overcharged with Mana, forcing them to explode from the sheer force that is stuffed inside them. If the spell succeeds, the Foci erupts violently, damaging the wielder. Should the spell fail and the Foci has empty charges, these charges are filled equal to the hits of the spellcasting. Specializations: Manaburn (towards wielder of exploding Foci). Spawn Manaworm DC: 6 Duration: Complex Action Maximum Channel Duration: Combat Turn. While technically a lesser Being, a Manaworm is a production of Mana solidified into a shape. The caster spawning such a creature controls it with her mind. The worm latches unto a spellcaster and injects them with negative energies that make the caster lose concentration. The worm spawns in front of the caster, has a movement speed of 6m, initative of 1d6 and attacks the closest non-friendly spellcaster. The Touch-Attack of the worm is automatically 3 against the Defense of the target. The worm dies immediately after a successful attack. A person affected by the worm poison takes a -3 penalty to all spellcasting checks until a successful Magic check (DC: 2, once per Initiative). Specializations: Manaburn, Manacharge. Level 6 Change Weather DC: 4+ Duration: Complex Action The flow of Mana is known as Ethereal Weather. In short time, casters learn that this form of weather influences their casting ability and the way they draw Mana. While it is advantageous to bend the current weather to a Magician's will, this effect is omnipotent towards all present artisans of the arcane arts. Changing the weather back to its original state via this spell reduces the DC by 2 (minimum 1). The actual DC required to perform the spell varies depending on the effect the caster wishes for. Lasts for five combat turns. Can be extended/stacked. Specializations: Manacasting (caster retains current weather!), Manacharge. Large Manabubble DC: 4+ Duration: Simple Action This spell allows the Manabubble spell to be increased in potency. A successful Manabubble is now large enough to shield the caster and any person close to them. The magical defense is increased by 2 + net-hits. Lasts a Combat Turn. Specializations: Manacharge (net-hits are still calculated with the proper DC). Level 7 Crack Mind DC: Against Target Defense Duration: Complex Action Damage: 2 Stun Damage The mind is the Magicians main weapon. Without a stable mind, a caster cannot control their powers and they lose the ability to cast more difficult spells. An aimed attack at the sanity and serenity cripples most Mages with ease. Massive headaches plague those that cannot resist this spell, taking Stun Damage and lowering their Magic Attribute by net-hits for the upcoming combat turn. Specializations: Manaburn. Level 8 Mass Juxtapose DC: Against Target Perception OR Ethereal Sight Check Duration: Complex Action After a while, caster learn to improve some of their spells. Juxtapose is one of those spells, allowing a person to increase the potential and target everyone looking at them. A successful throw increases the defense against the targets by 4. Last for two combat turns. The defense bonus is also applied to the normal 'Juxtapose'. Specializations: None. Level 9 Spawn Greater Manaworm DC: 8 Duration: Complex Action Maximum Channel Duration: Combat Turn. As the arcane strengths of a caster grow, so grow their capabilities to spawn more powerful Manaworms. This version of the Manaworm is stronger and performs in many ways better than the lesser one. The worm spawns in front of the caster, has a movement speed of 12m, initative of 2d6 and attacks the closest non-friendly spellcaster. The Touch-Attack of the worm is automatically 5 against the Defense of the target. The worm dies immediately after a successful attack. A person affected by the worm poison takes a -6 penalty to all spellcasting checks until a successful Magic check (DC: 3, once per Initiative). Specializations: Manaburn, Manacharge. Level 10 Arcane Bindings DC: Against Target Arcana Duration: Full Turn Action Channeling Penalty: 5 Magi and craftsmen of the arcane are known to perform binding rituals and other similar spells that are known to hinder others from casting. These bindings are a manifestation of arcane intellect of the superior caster against the other. A caster that is bound in the Arcane Bindings of another caster have a casting penalty of 12 towards all casts until either the bindings are broken or a successful Arcana vs Arcana roll (Complex Action) or the source of the bindings are disconnected. The caster of Arcane Bindings receives 1 Stun Damage (cannot be resisted) for each Turn they uphold the bindings. Specializations: Manaburn (upon initial cast, if successful) Level 11 Manacrush DC: 8 Duration: Complex Action Maximum Channel Duration: Two turns or rest of the Combat Turn. The force Mana can apply to a caster is omnipresent. Magicians have learned to deal with the natural forces of Mana and manage to withstand the pressure it applies to their bodies. If the pressure is massively invigorated by a cast, the phenomena is called Manacrush. It can be artificially created by Magicians to overthrow the defense of enemies. Upon successful cast, EVERY character in battle with a Magic Attribute of 1 or higher has to perform a Magic + Arcana check against a DC of 10 (no bonus applicable). Should the 'defense' fail, the character will be pushed to the ground, receives net-hits in Stun Damage and is unable to cast for three Combat Turns. Specializations: Manacasting, Manaburn (towards ALL spellcaster), Manacharge. Level 12 Manavoid DC: 15 Duration: Complex Action Maximum Channel Duration: Two Combat Turns. After Magicians learned to manipulate Mana, they experimented with the effects of certain levels of Mana on the body of casters. One of the results were that a complete void of Mana, a vacuum of sorts, is one of the most devastating powers in the Universe. Magicians of any sort are forced into a state of Mana release of the body due to the utter lack of pressure from the outside. EVERY Magician is immediately forced into a paralyzed state for three Combat Turns. Can be resisted with a CON roll against a DC of 5. Mana Foci explode immediately, dealing 10 Stun Damage to their wielder. Specializations: Manacasting, Manaburn (towards ALL spellcaster), Manacharge. Level 13 Spectral Wrath DC: Against Defense + Arcana Duration: Complex Action Damage: 15 + net-hits + Magic Attribute in Stun Damage Category:Magic